Andras (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Andras is one of the Watchers that continuously served Heaven around the time Michael and Raphael were in charge. When reports from intelligence was sent to Michael of Abbadon, the last remaining Hell Knight, he ordered Andras on a special task to eliminate the last Hell Knight. In 1958, Andras hunted the Greater Demon and traces of Abbadon's whereabouts lead her to a Men of Letter headquarters, which was the exact time of Henry Winchester's coronation. Andras discovered Abbadon traveled into the future and using her powers of time traveling, Andras went after her, where she found herself in the future and was greatly upset of the changes that went by as she was assumed M.I.A. Biography Andras was created like her other siblings to help the Archangels seal the leviathans away. Andras and her siblings were put in charge of keeping all of their younger siblings in line and only follow orders from the Archangels, Seraphim or God. Andras took part in the First Demon Incursion and Lucifer's Rebellion when all her other fellow siblings sided with Lucifer and called themselves The Grigori. Andras was sadden by the loss of her siblings falling and nowadays keeps to herself by training her swordsmanship and commanding garrisons. When Abaddon was discovered to be the last remaining Hell Knight walking the earth, Michael called in Andras to hunt Abaddon down and kill her. Andras traveled down to earth and followed the Hell Knight's trail. There were times where Andras manage to catch up with Abbadon and close in for the finishing kill, but the Knight always manage to slip away until Andras tracked Abaddon to a Men of Letter's Headquarter where she found out she was too late as everyone was dead and Abaddon traveled into the future. Bent on fulfilling her mission, Andras traveled into the future and that's where she encountered the Winchester Family. Andras was recognize by Castiel and was shock to find the Watcher alive. Andras was threaten by the Winchester but she puts them in their place and orders them to stand down and dare not strong arm her like her younger siblings. She is filled in on how every angel came to believe she went missing, abandon her post, or was dead. Andras became angrier when she learn that Michael was sealed away, Raphael and Gabriel were dead, the Leviathans had been released, no Higher Angels taking in command and Heaven was run by lower status angels. She angrily lashes out at Castiel and the Winchesters for causing such a mess. She calmed down and discovered her niece's existence. Unlike the other angels, Andras was more open-minded and gratefully accepted Cassandra as her family. Despite being frustrated by her younger brother's action, she accepts their help in finding Abbadon and protecting Henry. Personality Unlike her younger siblings, Andras behaves more human than any angel like Balthazar, Anna, or Zachariah. She does not look down at humanity and expresses her fascination of them being able to create such wonders, she even admires their ability to move forward when they are at their lowest. Her behavior is due of the fact that among her Watcher siblings, they were all assign to stay on earth and protect humans. She observed them much closer and grew attach to their customs. Andras may behave more human, but regardless, she is still an angel, a soldier as a matter of fact. She obeys the laws of heaven and only listens to her superiors, the Seraphims and Archangels. The one rule she disobeys is killing a Nephilim or other angelic half breeds since she finds them innocent and cannot blame them for becoming destructive for power since the child had no parents to be there for them. She was shocked and speechless to find Cassandra, a existing Nephalem the daughter of Heaven's youngest angel, Castiel. Andras was happy to accept Cassandra as her niece and had no qualms with Castiel bringing a Nephalem to existence, even if the stories terrify the Archangels. Like every Watcher, Andras is no different. When in the brink of war or battle, Andras releases her thirst for blood and victory. She is extremely focused and deadly in a fight, which makes her one of the reason why she's the best soldier in all of Heaven. As a Higher Angel, she does not follow orders from lesser beings. During when she returns back to heaven and meets Naomi, Andras expresses disgust and mocks Naomi's position as trying to be ruler of heaven. The younger angels threaten Andras, but she sends them back off with a mere glare to dare not challenge her. She also gives Naomi a warning to cease any of her usual activities that was not given permission from neither Michael or Raphael. Andras is not one to be tussled with. When the Winchester tried to interrogate her by using holy fire and angel blades, Andras only saw it as a pathetic attempt and she places the two hunter in their place for dare trying to strong arm her. She does exhibit a bit of a temper towards Castiel and the Winchesters for causing such a mess of her father's creation, but she is willingly able to forgive them. Equipment * (2x) Angel Swords: Andras carries two specially design angel swords at all times. They are blessed with greater power and can virtually kill anything except for Leviathans and Archangel Level Entities. Powers and Abilities Andras is a top seasoned Watcher and was among her fellow Watchers as they aided the Archangels and Seraphims to seal the Leviathans away. Andras is one of the best Watcher soldiers in Heaven and like a Watcher's behavior, Andras does not take orders from anyone below or above her power, except for the Archangels and Seraphims. * Chronokinesis: Andras use her ability to time travel and chase after Abbadon, leading her into the future. * Cosmic Awareness: Andras possesses knowledge of every event, object, or being before the creation of humans and souls. She knows about the Leviathans, events of the First Demon Incursion, Adam and Eve. * Flight: Andras can fly anywhere around the world. * Angelic Immunity: As a Higher Angel, Andras is immune to being reduced to a subatomic level or dust by Archangel Level Entities. She can resist holy fire but it can severely injury and weaken her. Angel Warding cannot keep her at bay and will wear off. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Andras cannot be harm by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. She can be harm by standard angel blades, but cannot kill unless she's be constantly stabbed by one. Powerful supernatural weaponry or beings can harm or kill her. * Advance Smiting: Andras can smite anything below the level of a Dominion and Prince of Hell. She can smite a Leviathan after the head has been severed. * Super Speed: Andras is very known for being extremely fast and agile. She uses her speed and swordsmanship to overwhelm even the strongest individuals. Andras can easily avoid projectile attacks with ease. * Super Strength: As a Higher Angel, Andras imbues incredible physical strength to her vessel and keep her younger siblings in line. She can equally match against Mid tier Leviathans and overwhelm any Prince of Hell or Duke of Hell. She was able to overwhelm Abaddon with ease when she attacked the Knight of Hell. * Swordsmanship: Andras was well known for her excellent use of swords, especially being a dual wielder. When she fighter with her angel swords, she's highly dangerous and can out duel any individual in a sword fight. * Telekinesis: Andras can move objects or beings with her mind. She can use this power to harm individuals. * Teleportation: Andras can teleport anywhere in the universe that is in reach of her knowledge. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Angel Banishing Sigil: If this sigil is activated, Andras can be banish from a certain location. * Angel Warding: Andras can be blocked from hearing a person's conversation, weaken, or prevented from entering a building, but it will not stop her as she can get pass any angel warding like other Higher Angels. * Holy Fire: A ring of holy fire can trap Andras, but she will not hesitate to step out of the fire despite it can harm or kill her. * Magic: Magic cannot kill Andras, but it can be use to harm or restrain her for a short period of time. Destroying Beings * Ancient Monsters: Adam, Eve, Ladon, and High Tier Leviathans can kill Andras. She can outmatch mid tier Leviathans with some difficulties. NIma's physical strength surpasses her own, but nonetheless she can still outmatch her. * Archangel Level Entities: Any being on the level of an Archangel can kill Andras. * Cain: Andras is capable of physically overwhelm Cain, but would have a hard time outmatching him and cannot kill him due of the Mark. * Cambion: Malik or Empowered Cambions can kill Andras. * Higher Angels: A Full Level Seraphim and Gadreel can overwhelm or kill Andras. Young Seraphims like Castiel can definitely outmatch her. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities: Cassandra, Arch-Cambions/Nephilims, Shards, Demiurges, or beings that reach mid tier nigh-omnipotence can destroy Andras. * Nephilim: A Elioud and Rephaim can overwhelm or kill Andras. * Primordial Entities: The first being in creation can destroy Andras without effort. * Titan Level Entities: Andras can outmatch second and third generation Titans with little difficulties, however First Generation Titans can outmatch and kill her. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: As a Higher Angel of the Celestial Hierarchy, Andras can withstand angel blades but can harm her. Angel Swords, Seraph Blade, Archangel Blades, and any of Heaven's weapons can kill her. * Death's Scythe: death's personal weapon can kill anything in creation. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the mark can kill anything. * The Colt: Andras can be kill by the Colt. Gallery Watcher Sword.jpg|Andras's custom made angel swords FF46E0E0-D1A2-4E7C-816A-0F0D13D7ED1E-2799-000003E31BDC9B64.jpeg|Andras wearing her angel armor outfit Facts and Trivia Andras is known for being a Great Marquis in the Ars Goetia. She is actually a he who commands thirty legions of demons under his command. Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:High-tier Angels Category:Grigori Category:Angels Category:Females Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Winchester Allies Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Strongest of Species Category:Alive Category:Recurring Characters